Follow the Ranger
Follow the Ranger is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. This marks the first appearance of the Super DriveMax Megazord. Synopsis When Flurious and Moltor form an alliance and capture the Drivemax Megazord, Mack finds himself prisoner on an island. Meanwhile, the other Power Rangers must repair the remaining Zords in order to launch a rescue plan to save Mack. Can Mack escape Flurious and Moltor's bitter rivalry in time? Or will they get control of the Super DriveMax Megazord? Plot Spencer is by the fish tank feeding the fishes. Spencer starts to read the can of fish food. Spencer: Dry flakes of salmon, halibut, blue cod, krill, crab, clam, herring, squid and shrimp. Oh well. bon appetite little fishes. Soon you may grow up and become fish food yourselves. Andrew walks into the room and asks Spencer what he is doing. Spencer replies that he is doing his job and reminds Andrew that not long ago he was feeding dukes and earls. Andrew tells him he can't forget because Spencer tells him every day. Andrew asks where the teens are. In a adjoining room, Mack is sitting in a chair. Mack scoots down in his chair as he overhears his dad and Spencer talk. Spencer tells him that he let the teens have a few hours off. Andrew agrees that a little R&R is good for the team. Andrew confesses to Spencer that he still worries about Mack. Spencer and Andrew walk away. Mack sits up and is upset. Hasn't he already proven himself. Moltor is very pleased as he watches his Lava Lizards put the finishing touches on his giant robot. Flurious walks in with Norg and several Chillers. Flurious is also pleased with Moltor's success, especially when he finds out about Moltor's Dragonizer. Flurious suggests that they work together. Moltor is not happy about it. Flurious tells him since Miratrix now has Kamdor and the parchment to lead them to the Torhu diamond, it would benefit them to work together. Moltor agrees. At the mansion, Mack is using the climbing wall. Spencer walks in and asks Mack why he isn't working with the other teens in the base. Mack replies that he doesn't want his dad to worry about him too much. Mack climbs down the wall. Spencer realizes Mack had overheard his earlier conversation with Andrew. Spencer tells Mack that he should talk to his father first, before jumping to conclusions. Mack's Tracker goes off and Mack takes off. In the city, Moltor and Flurious, with their Lava Lizards and chillers attack the city. They know this will draw the Rangers out. And they are right as the Rangers drop out of the sky. Moltor and Flurious have their Lava Lizards and Chillers battle the Rangers. The Rangers are doing well until the giant robot appears from beneath the ground. Moltor and Flurious enter the giant robot. Red Ranger asks Spencer to send out the Drive Max zords and the Rangers quickly form the Megazord. In the Megazord, the Rangers battle Moltor and Flurious in their giant robot. The Rangers are having a difficult time and matters become worse when the Dragonizer appears. Red Ranger calls forth two more zords to help out. The Rangers continue to battle, but it is very difficult. More Drive Max zords are brought into the battle. The battle continues to be difficult for the Rangers and soon the Rangers realized they will have to eject. Red Ranger tells them to go ahead, he will be right behind them. Flurious is very pleased with how his plan is working. The Megazord is wrapped in chains and dragged away. Will, Rose, Ronny, and Dax have ejected from the Megazord and realized Mack is still inside the Megazord. Flurious and Moltor arrive on an island, with the Megazord. Flurious tells Moltor not only do they have the Megazord, but there is a life form inside. Mack is captured. Mack tells them they will not get away with it. Flurious tells Mack that they are on a secret island and no one will find them. Flurious takes Mack's Tracker. Mack responds that his friends will figure it out. Flurious shoves Mack along. At the base, Andrew is frantically searching for his son. Spencer is there as well. Neither one has found a sign of Mack. Andrew is ready to jump into the S.H.A.R.C. and Spencer stops him, telling him he would do more good at the base. Ronny, Rose, Dax, and Will slid down the poles and enter the base. Andrew asks them what happened. The four teens explain how they were attacked on both sides by Flurious and Moltor. The four teens are ready to search for Mack. The teens are confident that if they can't find Mack, Mack will find them. Back on the island, Flurious and Moltor have taken Mack to a small cave. Norg is there and has built a strong cell for Mack to be place in. Moltor wants to destroy Mack, but Flurious wants to keep Mack around in case they can't figure out how to use the Megazord. Mack is tossed into the cell. Flurious gives Norg his weapon and instructs Norg to keep an eye on Mack. Norg doesn't like weapons, but does as Flurious commands. Flurious and Moltor walk out. Mack tries to figure a way out. Back at the base, the teens realized they will need a lot of power to rescue Mack. Ronny is ready to work on repairing the zords. Rose, Dax, and Will quickly join her. Inside his cell, Mack starts to talk to Norg. Mack soon learns the brothers' "nicknames" for each other and their dispute over a red sled. Norg realizes he has said too much, but is unable to stop himself. At the base, Spencer and Andrew are very impressed with the teens as they frantically work on repairing the zords. Back at the cell, Moltor walks in, ready to relieve Norg of his duty. Mack tells Moltor he can't believe he fell for that, while Flurious makes off with the Megazord. Moltor is outrage, knowing he shouldn't have trusted his brother and storms out. Within moments, Flurious walks in and wants to know why Moltor is not guarding Mack. Mack then hints that Moltor is planning to overtake the operation. Flurious becomes outrage as well. Both Moltor and Flurious return with their foot soldiers. Mack watches gleefully as Moltor and Flurious argue. Flurious realizes it was Mack who had set them against each other. Mack then brings up the red sled. Moltor and Flurious, along with their foot soldiers battle each other. In the process, Mack's Tracker is dropped to the ground. Norg is bored and walks away. Mack uses his super strength to break out of the cell. Mack battles a few Lava Lizards and Chillers as he makes his way out of the cave. Flurious and Moltor quickly realized Mack has escape and send their foot soldiers after him. Mack races through the woods with the Chillers and Lava Lizards close behind. Mack ends up at a deep ravine, with no way to cross it. Mack searches around as the Chillers and Lava Lizards get closer. Mack spots a fallen log, and using his super strength, lifts it and tosses it across the ravine. Mack crosses to the other side safely. The Chillers and Lava Lizards have reached the ravine. A Chiller and Lava Lizard start to cross the log. Mack kicks the log off. The Chiller, Lava Lizard, and log fall into the ravine. Mack races through the woods and reaches the beach. Red Ranger is relieved to see the Megazord and immediately goes inside. Red Ranger activates the Megazord. At the base, Andrew and Spencer are thrilled to get a signal from Red Ranger. Dax, Will, Rose, and Ronny enter the base and hear the good news. The four teens take off for the Cement zord, Shovel zord, Crane zord, and Drill zord. Red Ranger is happy to see the rest of the Rangers are on their way. The Rangers, in their zords, arrive on the island. Flurious is in the Dragonizer and Moltor is in the giant robot. The Rangers and Flurious and Moltor battle. The Rangers eventually combine all the zord to form the Super Drive Max Megazord. Eventually the Rangers defeat Flurious and Moltor. Moltor and Flurious blame each other for the failure of their plan. They both agree to never work with each other again. Flurious walks away, with Norg by his side, and tells Norg he is glad he destroyed Moltor's red sled. Moltor has overheard him and is furious. Flurious and Moltor raced towards each and battle once more, while Norg looks on. That night, Mack enters his dad's study and asks his dad if he is still worry about him being a Red Ranger. Mack feels he has done a good job. Mr. Hartford agrees, telling Mack he has exceeded all of his expectations. Mr. Hartford goes on to explain that he will always worry about Mack, because that is what parents do. Mack asks if the worry will ever go away. Mr. Hartford tells him when he gets old, Mack will worry about him. Mack admits he already worries about him. Mack worries about his dad's choice in clothes, what story he is going to tell his friends, and his taste in music. Mack quickly leaves the room as his dad chases him. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) Zords *Super DriveMax Megazord Evil Zords *Moltor's Zord *Dragonizer Notes To be added See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes